La anecdota
by Galaxy the Hedgehog
Summary: sonic, shadow y amy van a acampar a un Psiquiátrico abandonado y se encuentran algo que no los dejara acampar y tendrá que pasar la noche en el psiquiátrico ¿que sucederá?...¿ a quien se encontraran?
1. Chapter 1

**Marly:**** holaaa! Como ya sabrán soy marly y hoy empiezo a escribir el primer capítulo de MI fic.**

**Galaxy:**** em… que haces acá… más allá de que sea tu fic lo tengo que relatar yo…es mi cuenta!**

**Marly:**** pero… (CARITA TIERNA) tú me dijiste que me ibas a dejar usar tu cuenta **

**Galaxy:**** cierto pero ahora no quiero**

**Sonic:**** vamos no peleen chicas**

**Galaxy y marly:**** (unísono) tú no te metas!**

**Sonic:**** okey…tranquilas…**

**Shadow:**** podrían dejar de pelear, en ****serio…**** tu****,**** marly****,**** escribe el fic de una vez y tu****,**** Galaxy****,**** no la molestes mas**

**Marly****: eso Galaxy… el ****sí**** entiende…**

**Galaxy:**** ah… hablo el defensor de inocentes…sabe****s que **** marly quédate con tu ****noviecito****…**

**Marly ****y S****hadow:**** no es mi novio/****a!**

**Galaxy:**** está bien... escribe el fic y listo**

**Marly:****vallase**** de mi sala de estudio…(con gestos muy exagerados… como ya sabrán marly cuando habla exagera con los gestos)**

**Galaxy:**** okey Poe(escritor de terror)(mientras se va)**

**Marly: ****mph… eso, mejor vete**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **_**se van todos**_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Marly:**** aleluya sola…**

**¿?:**** Nop…no estás sola**

**Marly:**** ahhhh… me asustaste! Solo por saber quien eres?**

**¿?:****soy….**

***No signal….(se corta la imagen) aparece otra vez marly hablando con ¿?***

**Marly:(**** con cara de O.o) eh… mejor leamos el fic….**

CAPITULO 1: "UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO"

Mi nombre es marly, soy una eriza, pero no quiero hablarles de mí; sino de aquel hecho que me perturba hace ya varios años… saben que mejor les contare de lo que me estuvo pasando hace 6 lunas. Yo no estoy loca pero nadie quiere creerme… siempre que puedo serenar mi mente pienso si realmente hay alguien más aquí.

A veces tengo ganas de acabar con todo, tengo una voz que me dice hazlo *_ es mui de porta esta parte XD*_… esa voz me dice que con mi muerte acabara mi sufrimiento, y creo… que tiene razón.

El accidente realmente me cambio la vida

-*EN EL BOSQUE DE MOBIUS*-

POV SHADOW…

Sonic nos había llevado a recorrer el bosque apostando a que no podíamos pasar una noche en el… Amy en un principio no quiso aceptarlo… pero en parte fue obligada a ir, ya que si no iba podría perder a Sonic ya que él se enojaría con ella.

Cuando llegamos al pie de la puerta de un loquero abandonado armamos el campamento en el costado del aljibe de la entrada. Pero ni bien terminamos de armar todo se largó a llover… lo que no sabíamos es que esa noche sería muy extraña y algo diferente

Ah-Amy muy mojada- no puedo creer que Sonic salió corriendo primero y encima tuvimos que desarmar todo solo

Ya lo conoces es muy idiota- shadow muy serio y mojado a la vez

Entremos- Amy *entrando*

Necesitaban ayuda- Sonic, seco, y riendo

Maldito faker- mui enojado *ósea ya saben quién es*

Pero un segundo después transformo su cara de un momento a otro… cosa que asusto a Amy…. Y salió corriendo

Espera!- Amy caminando tras el

Y a seguirlo otra vez- shadow resignándose a buscar al erizo azul

Cuando encontraron a Sonic estaba en una equina hablando con…NADA! Amy se arrojó en sima de él y le dio en beso en su mejilla

Shhhhhh!- grito shadow

Pero nadie hablo-Amy

Que paso?-Sonic rascándose la cabeza

Shhhhhh!- impuso otra vez shadow- no escuchan?

*ahhhh- voz gritando- no por favor no*

Viene de aquella celda- dijo Sonic

Shadow intento abrirla sin ejercer mucha fuerza pero no se abrió

Yo me encargo-Amy sacando su martillo *jejeje* y de un golpe abrió la puerta

Pero es….- dijo Shadow…los tres tenían cara de O.o

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**Galaxy:**** marlyyyyyy**

**Marly:****eh… que?... quepaso?... que hice?...**

**Galaxy:****nada ahora vuelvo**

**Marly:****emm quieren saber quien es el personaje "¿?"**

**Hace silencio… unos minutos después**

**Marly:****EL PERSONAJE SECRETO ES….**

**Galaxy:****listo ya volvi**

**Marly:****no puede saberlo nadie mas que los lectores asi que no se los puedo decir**

**Sonic:****(saliendo del armario) gracias Galaxy… solo quería saber quien era **

**Marly:****hace cuanto estas allí…**

**Sonic:****hace unas horas… por cierto lindas piernas Galaxy**

**Marly:****idiota… no era Galaxy a la que viste**

**Sonic:****ah no?**

**Marly: (levantándolo en el aire con agua) idiota era yo!**

**Galaxy: dejen reviews visiten mi fic "viviendo en mobius" perdonen que no este marly diciendo esto pero se está vengando de Sonic… y es muii divertido**

**Marly: ah ...no te gusta el agua?**

**Sonic: no por fav… ahhh no mar….. bastaa****….**


	2. cosas entre sombras

**Marly: bueno… lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero dude en seguirlo porque muy buena no soy y quería ver si valia la pena seguir pero bueno… veamos que es lo que sale de mi mente (:3)**

**Galaxy: aleluya…ya quería verte haciendo algo productivo**

**Marly: estuve estudiando**

**Galaxy: por eso… ya quería verte hacer algo productivo (:B)**

**Marly: (-.-) me ayudas a escribir este capitulo?**

**Galaxy: nop… me tengo que ir al cine a ver Iron Hedgehog 3 (parodia de Iron man 3)**

**Marly: según parece sola otra vez…quiero que mi mente saque algo bueno una vez en su vida...**

**Mephiles: (enredando sus tentáculos en ella) hola, me extrañaste?**

**Marly: lo lamento pero… NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA NINGUNA DE TUS TONTERIIAS!**

**Mephiles: bueno, bueno mal carácter… puedo ayudarte?**

**Marly: claro (:3)…oh por cierto**

* * *

CAPITULO II: "UNA RESPUESTA INESPERADA"

Yo me encargo-Amy sacando su martillo y de un golpe abrió la puerta

Pero es….- dijo Shadow…-es una eriza

Yo la despierto…-Sonic…

No, yo!-Amy corriendo hacia ella algo ansiosa, y comenzó a tocarla suavemente en el hombro…- hola…

Em… hola- con voz débil

Mi nombre es Amy… él es Sonic *mi futuro novio*, y aquel de allá…*el aburrido*…es Shadow –con voz energética.-tu quién eres?

Yo soy Marly the Hedgehog- sentándose en la cama- pero… que hacen aquí?...solo tiene permitido entrar le enfermera y… saben que olvídenlo

Mph! No sabes que este psiquiátrico está abandonado-shadow

Eh? Abandonado? Ustedes deben de haberse escapado de uno de los cuartos… y por eso dicen tantas locuras. Es imposible que esto esté abandonado porque la enfermera viene todos los días…aparte estoy yo acá-marly algo enojada por el comentario de shadow…

Shadow empujo a Amy y a Sonic junto a el fuera del cuarto

Eso es imposible-Sonic

No, no lo es- Amy- puede ser un producto de su imaginación

Eso creo, entremos a ver qué más puede decirnos de este lugar- Shadow

Entraron otra vez y marly estaba sentada mirándolos fijamente, Sonic se acercó y tomo su mano para que lo acompañara afuera pero al momento de hacerlo noto que un líquido proveniente de sus ojos goteaba sobre esta… pero no eran lagrimas comunes… eran de… SANGRE!... la cara de Sonic se transformó en un instante al ver que las puas de la eriza (al igual que el resto de su pelaje) se transformaba en negro…

M mar marly?-balbuceó el erizo azul

Que? - marly con una sonrisa macabra…al abrir sus parpados solo se veía bolas de color rojo sangre en donde deberían estar sus ojos- todavía no estoy del todo transformada… corran y no vuelvan... ELLA es la que me hace estar así… no vuelvan más porque…(cayó al suelo y se desmayó derramando sangre de su boca)

Vamos-grito amy- hagámosle caso

Odio admitirlo pero tiene razón … vamos shadow!-

No! Hay que averiguar que le paso- shadow con cara de… shadow (XD)

Pero…-dijo Sonic

Shadow basta de momentos heroicos hay que irnos ya!- amy

Váyanse yo averiguare- shadow-vuelvan en una hora

Este bien –Amy tomando a Sonic del brazo y llevándoselo tras ella mientras corria

El erizo negro se sentó en la esquina del cuarto y al estar todo oscuro no lograba notarse su presencia. Marly se levantó del suelo y miro fijamente la puerta de entrada

Ya llegaste-marly comenzando a sollozar

La sombra situada en la puerta solo sonrió macabramente y camino hacia marly cundo la tuvo en frente hizo tajos en sus brazos con un trozo de vidrio y cuando hiba a hacer lo mismo con su boca shadow salto de entre las sombras y se interpuso entre ELLA y Marly. Pero rápidamente lo empujo y tomo a marly del tobillo arrastrándola. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta shadow la tomo de la mano y tironeo con aquella cosa un rato pero al tiempo cedió dejando como rastro únicamente rasguños en las piernas de la eriza.

Que fue esa cosa?- seriamente shadow

No es de tu incumbencia, aparte no tenias porque meterte-marly (recuerden que es dark marly)

No tienes porque agradecerme que te haya salvado-ironicamente

No me salvaste, solo me hiciste mas daño… mira- mostrando sus brazos y piernas

Mph! si seguro-shadow

Aunque puedo perdonarte de una sola forma- marly acercándose a el

A si … no necesito que me perdones, yo no tuve la culpa-

Pero, te iba a gustar- con cara picara

Ah si?- sonriendo- no me interesa

Estas seguro-marly a centímetros de el

Em…-

Ya sabia que dirias eso- besándolo

Pero… recién te conozco-

Eso lo hace mas interesante… solo te queda poco tiempo de vida aca, asi que era necesario

En ese momento marly se desmayo y shadow la levanto y la llevo hasta su camilla y la recostó….y vio que sobraba mucho espacio y se acostó junto a ella

* * *

**Marly: bueno este es el fin del II cap**

**Mephiles: que bueno…ahora vamos a jugar a la play**

**Marly: sisis.. pero que no pase lo del otro dia…**

**Galaxy: volvi :3 es una mierda esto… tuve que viajar en bus hasta el cine y encima no tenían pocholos**

**Marly: emm… no es por nada pero estoy hablando con Mephiles**

**Galaxy: y? por que se van a un hotel?**

**Marly: NOO! Que decis**

**Maphiles: no seriia mala idea… digo… no que deciis**

**Marly: no importa chau nos vamos con Mephiles a jugar a la play**

**Galaxy: pasen por mi fic viviendo en Mobius, dejen reviews, ah y ámenme**

**Marly: (asomándose por la puerta) y chau chau (jeje German Garmendia love)**


End file.
